The Life Of an Idol
by baby-hotline
Summary: A Pearlina oneshot. Pearl strugglss with some confidence issues, but her lovely girlfriend Marina knows just how to cheer her up.


The sun had long set in Inkopolis, but Pearl was still awake. More specificity, she was sitting at her desk scrolling through social media. Marina had gone to bed a few hours ago, so Pearl was all alone. Scrolling, Pearl eyed an old selfie she took at Wahoo World.

Oh, I love that picture!

Clicking on photo, she glanced at comments. The first one she saw a fan fawning over her. With a sudden surge in confidence, Pearl opened up the rest of the comments, expecting to receive all kinds of compliments. And that's exactly what she got...at first.

At the start of comment section, it was just all kinds of fans talking about how cute she is. There was also a few side discussions about meetups, music and other things that made Pearls ego swell. Smiling, she kept speed reading through what everyone had to say.

After a few more minutes of reading, she came across a rather lengthy comment. Curious, Pearl began to skim the mini-novel on her post.

Why is everyone praising that failure of inkling? She's honestly the worst. She's not funny, talented or sexy like Marina is. Her voice makes me cringe, and don't me started on her fucking lyrics. I could slam my tentacles on a keyboard and write better raps than her…

Pearl froze up staring at the paragraph. Her once inflated ego popped like a balloon, air pouring out with every sentence. She had the urge to type something, but before she could, she noticed a response from someone new below.

Thank you!! Someone understands! I hate Pearl tbh. In my dream world, the news cast would be done with Marie, Callie and Marina. Cut that little pink bitch out of the show entirely. I only ever join Marinas splatfest teams in hopes Pearl will lose, lol.

Pearl slouched back into her chair, bringing her knees to her chest and nesting her chin on top. Despite the deep feeling of anger, the inkling kept looking through the thread. The comments just got worse and worse. It must have been over hundred people talking about how much they hated her. Some of the accounts were dedicated to hating on her, with the usernames to prove it.

Most of the attacks were her appearance and attitude. A common area of discussion being her height, forehead and language.

Completely overwhelmed, Pearl closed her laptop and headed into her room. She was met with a sleeping Marina. Typically, Pearl would love to admire her beautiful girlfriend while she was dreaming, but tonight she was too lost in thought.

As Pearl changed into pajamas, Marina turned into her side, giving Pearl a sleepy smile.

"Pearlieeee…come to beedddd."

Pearl slipped into bed and wrapped her arms legs around Marina. Taking notice to her usually physically unaffectionate girlfriend, Marina stroked Pearls head.

"You're cuddly today, any reason why?"

Pearl though for a moment. She thought about telling her about the comments and how was she feeling. How was she feeling? Pearl was just so overwhelmed by everything she didn't want to talk about it.

"Nah, no reason."

After kissing goodnight, the two drifted off to sleep.

"Pearlie! Hurry up, we need to leave soon!"

Pearl stood in front of her mirror getting ready to leave for work. Typically she would have been ready before Marina, but today she was being extra picky with how she was presenting herself. She had thrown on a different pair of boots, the ones she chose to wear today added an extra inch or two to her height. As for her outfit, she still wore her white dress, but hiked it up in efforts to take the attention away from her oversized forehead.

Taking one last look herself, Pearl still felt somewhat uneasy.

Maybe if I got bangs…

Before Pearl could elaborate on that thought, Marina poked her head in through the door. Scanning her girlfriend up and down, Marina immediately noticed the changes in Pearl's appearance.

"Trying out a new look?"

"Uhh, yeah. Thought my old look needed something, ya know, a bit more fresh."

Smiling through the guilt of lying to her girlfriend, she grabbed her bag and left with Marina. The two left the house and headed to work. Walking along the sidewalk, they got their usual amount of stares and gasps. Pearl clung to Marina's arm tighter than she normally does.

"Still feeling clingy, huh Pearlie?"

"Uhh, yeah."

Pearl scanned around at their surroundings as they walked. Nervously turning her head back and forth making sure nobody was looking was looking at her too much.

Once arriving at the studio, Marina began setting up for their segment to begin. The camera people began giving countdown, and a wave of panic washed over Pearl. She glanced over Marina, who was focused on her computer.

When the camera focused in on Pearl, she knew she had to say the opening line. Before she opened her mouth, her mind rushed back to a comment on her post last night talking about the way she spoke was annoying.

"...You all know what time it is…" Pearl said her catchphrase, but with a quieter voice. She even substituted "y'all" for "you all". She sat still, trying to look composed while Marina announced the stages. There manger shot Pearl a glare every time she skipped out on every joke.

"..That's all the time we have for today..don't get cooked...stay off the hook…"

Before Pearl could process her punishment for today's performance, her boss had stormed his way over. Slamming his fists down on the arms of Pearls chair, he began to scold the inkling.

"What the hell was that!? You skipped out on all of your lines!"

Unable to think of a proper answer, Pearl just spat out the first thing that came into her mind.

"I-I just didn't feel like it today, aight! Get off my back!"

"Listen here, Pygmy. Your dad might pay for this studio, but that doesn't mean you get to give me lip whenever you feel like it. If you keep talking to me like that, I'll just replace you. There are plenty of rich inklings in Inkopolis who would just love to have your spot."

"That's what I thought. Now, say your lines properly next time."

Jumping out of her seat with huff, Pearl grabbed her bag and rushed out the studio. She burst out of the doors with Marina trotting behind her.

"Pearl! Wait!"

Pearl ignored Marinas calls and kept walking.

Even my manager thinks I'm a failure as an idol...if

I hadn't tried to act different he wouldn't be so mad. Ugh, why did I have to read all those stupid comments anyway!

Finally catching up with her, Marina placed her hand on Pearls shoulder.

"Pearl, what's up with you?"

"Don't worry bout it. It's nothing."

Growing slightly more agitated, Marina spun her girlfriend around and crouched so they were eye to eye.

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

Pearl crossed her arms and attempted to avoid Marinas teal gaze. The two walked in uncomfortable silence until they reached the Pygmy mansion. Once in the comfort of their own home, Marina pried into Pearl.

"Now, tell me what wrong."

Pearl gave a shrug in response.

"Pearl! Please, I just want to help you."

Sighing, Pearl whipped out her phone and pulled up her social media account. Clicking on the original photo, she scrolled down into the comments section and handed the phone over to Marina.

"Just read it."

Marina nodded and started reading. A few moments passed by and Marina stopped scrolling. She placed the phone down and wrapped her arms around her small girlfriend.

"Oh Pearlie, you're so amazing. Don't listen to them."

"B-but they're right! I'm short, annoying, my forehead is huge and I'll never be a good a idol as you."

Marina pulled Pearl in even closer.

"Hush! Stop saying that! You're so beautiful and joy to be around, and I can prove it to you."

"How?" Pearl questioned doubtfully.

Without saying anything, Marina let go of Pearl and started heading to the door.

"Give me five minutes, and then I'll show you just how wonderful you are."

Pearl continued to mope on the couch. About thirty minutes had passed before Marina busted back in through the doors, accept now she was not alone. Following close behind her was Four, Eight and Three.

Oh Cod.

"Sorry...that took me longer than I expected, but I managed to get everyone here."

Pearl put her hands over her face. Pearl already felt ashamed that she was telling her own girlfriend her feelings, how could Marina bring other people into this situation?!

Eight stepped forward and sat next to the mortified Pearl. Putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, Eight began to speak.

"Hey now, don't feel so bad. Just because some strangers were saying mean things doesn't mean they're true. Listen to us, because you know we would only tell you the truth."

"Thanks Eight. That...that means a lot." Pearl said, feeling slightly less humiliated.

Four shuffled closer and stood in front of Eight and Pearl.

"When I met you, I was a little intimidated, but now that I know you I realize that you're one cool squid kid."

Pearl laughed, finding Four's rare use of slang endearing.

Three stood in the corner with her arms crossed. She had a somewhat angry look on her face.

"I guess it's my turn now...look Pearl, I'm not good with emotions en stuff, but I can say that you're not horrible or ugly as you could be. In fact, you're actually kind of badass."

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"I know. Don't ever bring it up again," Three huffed.

"I won't."

Marina rounded everybody up and told them there job was done. Snuggling up next to Pearl on the couch, she swore there was smile on the inklings face.

"Thank you Marina. You always know how to cheer me up."

"Anything for my precious Pearlie."


End file.
